Papa: Baelfire's Memories
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: Bae came to the realization that his Papa wasn't coming back, he was gone. For good this time, he was dead. As he cried for the man he knew he would never see again. He couldn't help recalling all the memories he shared with him. Past and Present ones.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first Once Upon A Time fanfic, This part is about Neal and how he reacts Rumple "dying". Remember to REVIEW!

* * *

Neal watched as he saw his father plunged the Dark One dagger into Pan's back. He wished this all his might that he could turn around and close his eyes, he didn't want to see this, to see his father... But he was, and Neal nor anyone else could stop it.

"Rumple...Please" The now Adult Pan rasped out. "You can stop this...Remove the dagger! We can start over...We can have a happy ending..."

"Ahhh, but I'm a villain. And villains _don't _get happy endings..."

_Papa...No..._

Rumple twisted his knife deeper into Pan. A bright yellow, ball of light started to envelop his father and Peter Pan. Then they were gone... Regina's scroll that contained the curse, fell to the cement ground. Pan's freeze spell was lifted, they could all move again. He slowly took a few steps forward, he bowed his head. He gulped and then repeated it. His vision started to blur.

"No! No...! Rumple!" He heard Belle sob. He closed his eyes and sniffed quietly. "H-He's gone!". It took everything Neal-no Bae had not to break down.

He felt Emma touch his arm. "I'm so sorry.." She said. Bae lifted his head up. "My father did what he had to do.." He said with a fake smile and a small laugh, trying to hide the hurt and the tears. Bae paused for a second to swallow. "He saved us... Regina don't let him die for nothing." Bae told the "Evil" Queen. _Don't. Please Regina, if you have a shred of respect for my father, don't let him have died in vain. _

...

Baelfire cried out as he jerked awake. He sat straight up, panting and gasping for air. Bae could feel sweat dripping down his forehead, he whipped it away as he looked around the dark room.

Nightmare. It was just a nightmare. Bae realized. One he feared of coming true even after Rumple let him go through that portal, even now. He was being silly, His father couldn't die, not if someone had his dagger, which he kept hidden, (very well he might add) somewhere, not even Bae knew where it was. And he was okay with that, he didn't need that knife to know that his father had changed, what he did for Henry and him and everyone else was proof enough.

And that proof made him feel like he was on cloud 9, after his father had let him go, Bae thought that there was no chance in hell that he would forgive Rumple for what he did, when he got stabbed by Hook and Bae saw how fragile he looked, how _human _he looked, he realized deep down that (though he denied it to the Dark One) he wanted so badly to give his father a second chance. Cause though he was hurt and betrayed by the man, he _missed_ him than anything. And now he was able too do just that, he got him back, it took a long time, but he got his Papa back.

Bae smiled. No longer panting from his nightmare. He suddenly got the urge to go find his father and just talk to him, to see him. God knows he hasn't had that feeling in a long time, and damn it felt good to feel that need for his Papa again. Bae tossed the covers off himself and...froze when he felt the door knob wasn't even a knob. In fact the door itself, didn't even feel like the one's that were in his father's house.

He threw the door open: _No... No no no!_ He thought horrified. The hallway he was looking at wasn't the one he was use to walking down, or seeing. It was a castle, The Dark Castle, his father's castle. In that moment he remembered; Regina telling them the only way to save them was for her to give up the thing she loved most, Henry. Telling them they all had to go back to the Enchanted Forest, all except Emma and Henry. Telling the one he loved and his son goodbye as he watched them drive away as the purple smoke engulfed himself and everyone else, Arriving back home, everyone going there separate ways, except for himself and Belle...

Bae couldn't believe it, that nightmare wasn't a nightmare, it was a horrible, horrible memory. Rumplestiltskin was... "No!" He said, it wasn't true! It couldn't be! "Papa!" He called out, running down corridor after corridor. _He can't be gone! Not now! Not when I finally got him back! _ "Papa! Where are you!?" His father had escaped death before, he was the Dark One for god's sake, he had to be okay!

Baelfire opened up door after door, not caring in the least if he woke up Belle. The next door he opened was his father's dining room. He looked around the room, turning his body in circles

"This is not funny, Papa. Stop hiding." He announced, when he was young, Bae remembered (before Rumple became the Dark One) his father playing hide &amp; seek with him, Bae would always win though, every time he would call out to him, Rumple would give away his position and scoop up his boy in a hug, he just couldn't be apart from his son, even if they were only playing a game. Maybe that's what he was doing now... But then if that were so, how come he didn't show himself the first time he called for him, he would always come out the moment he called his name. He never kept him waiting before, why now? Unless he in fact was, that the reason he wasn't right in front of Bae was because he was...

"PAPA!" he yelled slamming the side of his fist against the wall, it shook and from the corner of his eye Bae saw something lightly fall to the ground, he walked over to it before he knew what he was doing. It was a picture, or in this case a drawing, they didn't have photographers here, so someone drew this, the drawing was of Rumple holding a much younger, probably five or six years old version of himself, his younger self looked to be giggling, a huge smile on his face, finger tips lightly touching his father's face, who had his forehead pressed up against his small one, a small but happy grin a crossed his tired, wrinkled face. The look in his eyes, how he gazed at the young Bae, it was the same gaze he noticed his father giving him after they arrived in Storybrooke, after he realized his son was alive instead of dead, and even more so when Baelfire finally forgave him.

He absolutely _adored _him, Bae remember moments of his life where he'd wake up and see his Papa laying down beside him, staring at him, smiling. He'd run a hand through his hair and that motion would make him fall back asleep, he'd do so even after he obtained his magic. He always tried to give Bae every thing he didn't have growing up, he tried so hard. Every day and night his Papa would try and give Bae happiness, always promising that he would never leave him. But feeling fear for the slightest second had broken that promise, and he had to grow up without a father anyway.

Baelfire notice there were words up on the top right corner of the paper. They read;

_To my beautiful, Bae._

_I maybe a coward_

_But I will fight for you, always_

_You are my world, son. All I want is your happiness._

_I love you. And always will. __~ Papa_

His vision blurred over and he could no longer see the words. _He's gone... _He thought and his heart broke. Tears fell from his eyes as he came to this realization. He hugged the drawing to his chest.

"Papa...Papa!" he sobbed. It wasn't fair, they had just found each other and now... "C-Come back, Papa...Please!" he sounded like a child than an adult. Most people would be embarrassed, feel foolish, but right now Bae couldn't care less.

"I need you, p-please..." and it was true. He did, he had no one now, except for Belle. Of course he'd comfort her and she'd do the same for him, but it wasn't the same. It will never be the same, as much as he wished it was. She could never replace his father, and he thinks she knows that and is okay with it.

_It's not fair! None of this is! Why!? Why'd did I have to lose him again!? Why!? _

"Why!?" Bae sobbed out falling to his knees, he hugged the paper tighter to his chest. "Papa! P-Papa!"

His father has sacrificed so much to find him, to bring Baelfire back to him, to see him, to apologize. And had Bae done? When he saw him for the first time since that night in the forest? He rejected him, told him to leave, like he did last time. Sure, he had every right to be feel the way he was toward his father. But now? Knowing that, though everyone could see plain as day (including him) the angry Dark One and sometimes that's all they saw, but Bae, in the right light, could see him. The man he once was. The good, sacrificing man, he loved so much. He could see his father. His Papa.

Baelfire wished he could turn the clock back to that moment, and had done things differently, but he wasn't magical like Rumple was, like Regina, Hell like Emma. He was just... ordinary. His father was gone, for good this time. And when that realization wormed it's way into his thoughts, it only made his heart ache even more.

As Bae sobbed and cried for his papa, he couldn't help remembering that day.

And everything else...

* * *

AN: SOoooo! Whatcha guys think? I was literally shocked when I saw there was barely if none at all ficlets on Bae's reaction to seeing HIS FATHER "die" after they all went back to their world, I mean wth? Do people dislike Neal Cassidy that much?

As you can probably see I LOVE Rumple and Bae's relationship, every time Bae said 'Papa' I wanted to hug my TV. And when they hugged in "Save Henry"? I frickin melted with happiness! I was all "THIS IS THE MOMENT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!" XD

Each chapter will be about different moments in Bae'a life, past and present day. All centered around and his wonderful Papa!

So I hope you all enjoyed this! Remember to REVIEW! And I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright guys, This (like I said last chapter) will be little ficlets of different moments in Bae's life, past and present all rolled into one story. Some will be short, some will be long. Some may not make sense and if they are I apologize for that. So I hope you guys enjoy it and remember to REVIEW! XD

* * *

"Mama?" Bae said softly as the three year old watched his mother prepare to walk out the door. "Are you go?" he asked confused. Putting his thumb in his mouth.

His mother stopped, realizing she'd been caught. "No where, Baelfire. Stay here, I'll be back soon." and with that she left, leaving Bae all alone. Just like last time and the time before that, and the time after that. When he would be alone, he wouldn't eat.

He didn't like the silence, and trying to eat with it all around him, just made his tummy hurt. So he refused to eat, that is until his mother came home, all wobbly, her cloths wrinkled and her hair messy, which was odd considering they weren't like that before. When he'd see his mama like this he was confused. _Mama fall? Hurt self? _Bae often wondered. He had asked her once, but all she said was "Wife of the village coward. Why me?" and fell asleep. Which confused three year old Bae when more.

Bae walked over to his bed and laid down, repeating what he always did when his mother would leave the house. He closed his eyes, knowing that his mama would be back soon.

...

...

Bae immediately woke up when he heard the door open, but it was different then when his mother opened it, when she did it, it was usually very loud and made Bae wince every time. This time however, it opened gently, so gently that if it wasn't for the squeaking sound it made, Bae wouldn't have even noticed. There was only one person who did that... But how? It was too early for him to be home, his mama wasn't even back yet.

"Bae, Milah I'm home." a voice announced. Bae's heart filled with joy, a huge smile spread a crossed his small face.

His jumped off his bed. "Papa!" he cheered happily, wrapping his tiny arms around his father's waist.

"My beautiful, Bae." Papa said hugging him back, as he ran a hand through his hair. He pulled apart from his son, only to kneel down in front of him. He cupped Bae's cheek with his hand, gazing at his face, he smiled.

"Where's mama?" Bae's Papa asked.

"Weft." He said simply. To Bae it wasn't a big deal, his mother has been doing this, leaving him alone for a while, he was use to it. Apparently it was to his Papa. Rumple put his other hand on his bare cheek.

"How long has she been gone, Bae?" He asked gently, running his thumb a crossed his skin.

Bae shrugged his shoulders. "On't no."

Rumple swallowed, a frown on his face. "Bae, was the sun still high in the sky, when she left?" He asked gently. The three year old nodded, noticing the big ball of light was no longer high up, but was now low and getting dark.

His Papa's face didn't change. "Well, she must have lost track of the time, is all. She'll be back." Rumple said with a small smile. "Come on, let's make us something to eat." His father made them some bread, corn, and for dessert fresh oranges. As they ate, Rumple knowing his son didn't like silence, proceeded to make him laugh with various faces. Afterwards, his Papa started to spin his wool, and Bae couldn't help but watch. He was fascinated whenever his father spun. He concentrated so hard and Bae was so proud of him.

He walked over to his Papa and continued to watch him. Rumple turned to look at his son, "You like watching, papa work, son?" The man said with a smile. Bae nodded, smiling too. His father's smile got even bigger. Without any hesitation, Rumple picked his boy up and placed him in his lap. Baelfire nuzzled his Papa's shoulder with his head and yawned, suddenly tired. _Papa, is he bwest. I uve my Papa. _Bae thought honestly. Rumple kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly with one arm, while the other reached up and rubbed his head.

As Bae fell asleep, he heard his father tell him something that made him smile.

"My beautiful, Bae. Your Papa's here, and always will be. I love you, my sweet, lovely boy." another kiss landed on his forehead.

_Uve you twoo, Papa._

* * *

AN: Like I said short, What did ya guys think? I don't know if that was how Bae thought or talked at age 3, but that's is how I think kids think and talk, but hell I don't even remember how I talked or what I thinking at that age. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and like always Remember to REVIEW and I'll see you guys in the next one!

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: ...A moment of silence for our lovely Baelfire, who sacrificed so much for his family, like his papa did... Moment of silence over. NO! GODDA**IT NO! *ugly cries* T~T I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY KILLED HIM! I HATE YOU DIRECTORS OF THE SHOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT TO RUMPLE AGAIN! BAE! I MISS YOU ALREADY!

To honor this amazing man, I made this chapter. Please review this story, so that I know that I'm honoring him well. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Here, Papa." seven year old Baelfire said as he handed his ill father a cup of water.

The wool spinner, gave him a weak smile as took the water in his shaky hands. "Thank you, Bae." walking over to the table Bae grabbed a cloth, dipped it in the bucket of water by his father's bed, and proceeded to gently dab his Papa's face, whipping away the sweat that dripped from his forehead, down to his neck. He was worried, Bae has never seen his father so sick._What am I going to do? _He thought desperately. No one here would treat Rumple, seeing as he was the village coward and thought he didn't deserve it.

Rumple laid his clammy hand on his son's wrist. Bae looked at him, concerned. "Papa, what is it?"

The man shook his head weakly, silently saying nothing (in that second) was wrong. "My sweet boy. So helpful." Bae smiled. He place his free hand on top of Rumple's and softly squeezed it. His Papa looked at him with droopy, glazed over eyes.

"Of course I am, Papa. You raised me that way."

Rumple let out a small laugh, that could have been mistaken for an exhale of breathe. "I suppose I did..." He let out two, hard coughs. Wincing as they sent sharp pains through his chest and throat.

"Please, Papa. Tell me what you need." He asked growing more and more frightened. _Tell me what I should do. _

His father shook his head a second time. "Nothing...Bae...Just let m-me...rest. I'll b-be fine...D-Don't worry..." Rumple whispered as he drifted off to sleep. Bae sighed. At least he was finally able to rest.

Baelfire looked at the bucket and then at his Papa. They needed someone water, but he was worried about leaving the ill man all alone. The seven year old looked at Rumple, long and hard. _He's exhausted. He'll still be asleep by the time I get back. _He reasoned with himself. Bae stood up grabbed the bucket and quietly walked out the door.

...

...

He was gone longer than he expected to be. He quickened his pace, but making sure he didn't spill any of the water. He reached the door and pushed it open. "Papa, I'm back." he announced loudly. Forgetting that his father might still be sleeping, he set the bucket of water on the floor. He turned around and saw that: Not only was his father awake, but he was sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched over, his shoulders shaking as he cried and sobbed out with his head in his hands.

_Did something happen while I was gone? _He took a step closer. "Papa?" His Papa's head jerked upward, staring straight at him with red, puffy eyes.

"B-Bae?" He stammered out, tears still spilled from his eyes.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Bae asked gently. Rumple's bottom lip trembled, as he face broke into a wet smile. "Oh, Bae!" he cried out, practically launching himself at the child, wrapping him in a tight hug. He began to rock them back and forth.

"B-Bae! Aw, my beautiful, wonderful Bae! I thought I'd lost you!" The wool spinner sobbed out, running his hand through his son's hair as he clung onto him tighter. His throat grew tight, tears sprang to Bae's eyes as well, he has never seen his papa in such despire, it broke his heart. He wrapped his arms around Rumple.

"P-Papa..." Bae said his voice small, sad, worried and broken, tears fell down his cheeks. His father broke their embrace only to place his hands on Bae's cheeks, as he whipped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Oh no, It's alright Bae, I'm fine. Every thing's alright." He told him, leaning forward and kissing Baelfire's forehead. Trying to reassure the boy that he was alright, that it was just a nightmare. One he couldn't bring himself to say out loud for fear it might come true one day. His son, his Baelfire. Dying. A grown up version, though Rumple could not see his face, he knew it was Bae, his boy telling him to let him go, he had died, right in front of him

But Bae's papa wasn't going to tell him that. He gave his son a smile.

Now Bae's lower lip trembled. "Papa!" He cried hugging his father again. Rumple embraced his son, kissing his cheek. "Shhh...I have you, Bae. I have you." He whispered.

Baelfire buried his face into his father's neck, he sniffed, closing his eyes. Suddenly very tired. "Papa?" Bae murmured.

"Yes, my boy?"

"I love you."

He felt his Papa smiled. "..I love you too, my beautiful Bae."

* * *

AN: So whatcha guys think of this one? I'm so depressed, I miss my Bae! *starts crying again* I can't believe he's really gone! Poor Rumple! He must be broken! I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

Now I'm going to go and cry myself to sleep... ='(


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and remember to REVIEW! XD

* * *

"I don't understand why you want to go outside, Bae."

Ten year old Baelfire rolled his eyes, _Of course you don't... _He thought. Ever since he became the Dark One, Bae can hardly recognize his papa anymore. The once gentle, kind hands, turned into weapons for killing, his once soft brown, sympathetic eyes, turned black and cold. His father's small, laugh that could always bring a smile to Bae's face, was now a harsh, manipulative giggle that enjoyed to watch people suffer if they ever harmed Baelfire.

"We need more food." Bae lied, grabbing the basket.

"No we don't, I can conjure up anything you want." Rumple replied letting out his Dark One giggle.

Bae sighed. _That's the problem. _"I want to go out and get something for a change. You can't conjure up everything, Papa."

"Of course I can, That's the beauty of magic! You have everything you need, right here-"

"Please, Papa!" He said desperately, Rumple looked at him, the smile turned into a slight frown. "I want to go outside, I can't stay in here all the time!" His father looked away. "I'll be fine, I promise. Or do you not trust me?"

The Dark One jerked his head up. Black eyes widened at the question. "Of course I trust you, Bae."

"Then please, Let me go outside."

His Papa looked at him for a moment, then the side of his mouth twisted up in a half smile. "Alright, Bae. If that will make you happy." Bae smiled and let out a laugh of relief. He walked over and hugged the man. "Thank you, Papa!" He said happily.

Rumple giggled. "Anything for you, my boy." petting his head. He let go and gave him a yellowed, brown teeth-y smile. "Now, be careful." He said firmly.

Bae nodded still smiling. "I will, I promise!" as he opened the door and stepped outside.

...

...

_I almost forgot what a forest looked like. It's amazing! _Bae thought contently. as he walked on the dirt trial. He was determined to make his father let him out more often. He can't stay inside for the rest of his life, anyone who'd try such a thing would go insane. Baelfire stopped walking, he looked down at the ground. He hated what his Papa had become, He didn't want the Dark One around anymore, using magic when it wasn't needed, killing someone for no reason, that terrifying giggle that escape his lips. He wanted the man he once was.

Bae heard a twig break with a loud _SNAP! _ The ten year old turned his head, and relaxed when he realized that it was just a doe. It eyed him for a moment, tilting her head, curious. "Hello." Bae said softly, smiling. Reaching into the basket and carefully took out his apple. He held it out gently, and waited. The doe stretched out her neck and sniffed the air, and slowly walked over to Baelfire.

She nibbled on the red fruit, as Bae petted her softly. "I bet your father let's you go out all the time. Not worried that you'll get hurt, or kidnapped, or...leave... It must be great being a deer." Bae said flatly. The doe looked at him with big black eyes, then sniffed his hair and lick his face. Bae laughed as her soft breathe and her tongue tickled, he petting the back of her neck.

Suddenly the doe's head snapped up, turned it from left to right, then took off. "Wait! Where are you going?" Bae called to it. He heard a _Soosh-_ing sound go through the air. "Ah!" He cried out as a sharp pain went through his right arm. Bae clinched it and winced, he turned his head and saw five men coming toward him. His heart started to beat fast. He started to run, or at least he tried to.

"Ah Ah, I wouldn't if I were you." One of the men said appearing in front of him, holding an arrow straight at Bae.

"What do you want?" He asked immediately.

"Unless you want an arrow between your eyes, I suggest you keep quiet. Son of Rumplestiltskin." Another man sneered. But Bae pressed. "What do you want from me?" The ten year old said, trying to swallow his fear.

"We don't want anything you have..." A man holding a sword said. He turned his head and spit onto the ground. "We just want you."

"Me? Why-?"

"Why else? To kill the Dark One."

"I-" Bae began.

"It's simple, really. Taking on the Dark One with just us is suicide, but if we have _you_, his son, well... he'll be powerless."

"You think you can take on my father?" Bae asked in disbelief, he actually laughed.

_WHAM! _A fist made contacted with Bae's face, knocking him to the ground. The man smiled. "With you as a hostage? Yes... I think we can." he gestured toward the other men, they then began to punch and kick Bae in the stomach, chest, and back.

"AH! AH! W-What are y-you doing!? STOP! PLEASE!" Baelfire cried out in agony using his arms as a shield, hoping it would help, it didn't.

"Well we have to rough you up just a little bit to show your _dear _papa. We're not kidding, when we tell him that if he tries _anything_. We won't hesitate to kill you." The man stated as his men continued to beat Bae. Tears ran down Bae's face, he has never felt so much pain in his life, he just wanted it to stop. _Please...Please! STOP STOP! Papa! Help! _He pleaded in his head.

"P-Papa! _PAPA_!" He sobbed out, desperately wanting his father here, to help him, to hold him, to tell him that everything was going to be alright, for him call the ten year old his 'beautiful Bae' again because he hasn't said it since he became the Dark One.

The pain increased so much that, Baelfire started to lose conciseness. His vision blackened, his hearing was failing him.

_Papa...I'm sorry..._

...

...

The first thing that Bae registered was that he was no longer in pain, he opened his eyes slowly, and sat up.

"Easy, Bae. You might be healed, but you still shouldn't be up just yet." a familiar voice said. He turned his head and saw his father sitting on a chair, watching him. It couldn't have been getting beaten, it could've been feeling guilty that the man before him was right about people wanting to hurt him, it could've been that he was just so happy to see his father, or it could have been all three of those things at once. That made Bae's lip tremble and tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"P-Papa..." Bae whispered, bowing his head. He felt arm's go around him in a hug. That action alone caused Bae to sob harder. He gripped his Papa's clothing, he buried his face into Rumple's chest.

"Shh. It's alright, Bae. It's alright." His father soothed, rubbing a scaly hand on his son's back.

"I'm sorry, Papa..." he whimpered his words muffled.

"Don't be Bae. It was the men who attacked you who are to blame." There was something in Rumple's voice, something dark and Bae didn't like it. He never liked it when his Papa's voice sounded like that, because when it did, it meant that...

He push away from the Dark One. "What did you do?" He asked looking his father in the eyes.

"Bae, they were going-"

"Did you kill them?" Baelfire said though he already knew the answer.

Rumple looked at him. "Yes."

Bae let out a huffed, angry breathe. "Papa-!"

"They were going to kill you, son." The Dark One explained, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. "What they did to you...They deserved it."

"That doesn't make it right, Papa!" The ten year old said loudly. "Those men could've had families, they could've had a wives, kids. You might have just caused some kids to lose their father Did you ever think of that?" angry tears rolled down his cheeks.

For the first time the Dark One looked shocked, guilty even. No, that hadn't crossed his mind at all. "I couldn't let them hurt you, son. As long as they were alive they would have kept coming after you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Bae..."

He looked at his Papa. And saw the man and saw the man he used to be. The man that cared-_adored _ Bae. He was the Dark One, that much was clear, but he still loves, and desperately wants to protect his son. And though he's different, Baelfire will always forgive his Papa no matter what horrible things he does, because he loves him _so _much.

He sniffed. "Okay."

Rumple sighed with relief, he hugged his son, tight and close. "That's my boy! I love you, my beauti-"

"-_Your beautiful Bae_, Papa. I know. You don't have to say it all the time." He told the man, returning the hug.

"Ah! But you are! And I will continue to say it, because it is true!" His father giggled.

Baelfire smiled against Rumple's clothing. He let out a breathe of contentment.

This is where he loved to be the most, right here with his Papa...

* * *

AN: See this one was a little longer than the second and third chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed see my first Dark One!Rumple! And as always and it will forever always be appreciated,

Remember to REVIEW!

See all you's soon! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Baelfire woke up feeling strange, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why, the more he tried to remember the harder it became. He rubbed a hand down his face and got up and started to get dressed. After a minute or two he was dressed and walking the streets of Storybrooke.

And as he mad his way to Granny's to meet up with Emma and Henry, that feeling he had before, that he was forgetting something, still gnawed at his heart. _What the hell am I forgetting? _He asked himself it was starting to annoy him. _Oh well, it must not be that important anyway._ He reasoned walking into the Diner, immediately seeing that Henry and Emma weren't there.

Bae sighed heavily, and sat down at one of the booths. "Hey, Neal." he turned his head.

"Hey, Ruby." He returned with a small smile.

"The usual?" She asked tilting her head. Baelfire nodded once and then she walked away. A second later she came back. "Here you go. Coffee, black. And a Newspaper."

Bae thanked her and she turned to walk away but stopped. "Why do you read that?" Ruby asked indicating the paper. "I mean, everyone has their memories back, I'm actually surprised Sidney still writes and updates that thing."

"Uh, I don't know, just keeps me busy. I guess." He lied taking a sip of his coffee. Bae couldn't tell her the real reason why he looked at Newpapers, she wouldn't understand.

When he came to this land and had to grow up all alone, the Newspaper was his only material to keep up with what was going on, so he could know things, so he could blend in and not tip anyone off that he was from another world. He read the Storybrooke Paper's now, he guessed because he has grown so use to it, that he does it without realizing it.

Ruby smiled, nodded her head and walked away. As he looked through the paper, taking bigger sips of his coffee. That feeling came back again, he tried pushing it down, it didn't go away. He rolled his eyes, frustrated with himself. Until his eyes landed on the Date. _No way...It couldn't... _"Ruby!" He called her, she looked at him. "Is this paper recent?" Bae asked.

"Posted just this morning, why?" came her answer, giving him a confused look. He shook his head. "Just wondering." now knowing why he was having that feeling, what he was forgetting. _Why should I care? _He thought angrily, but also feeling new emotions: Want (something he hasn't felt since he meet Emma) and Confusion. Gulping down the rest of his drink, Bae got up and walked outside, hoping that walking around would clear his head, Why couldn't he push these feelings away? He's done it before!

Finding a near by bench, he sat down. He scratched the back of his head. _What is wrong with me? C'mon! Get it together Neal! _

"Dammit..." Bae muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Neal." a voice said hesitantly. He lifted his head. "Hi, Emma. Where's Henry?"

"With David." She answered sitting down. "You okay?" Bae exhaled deeply but didn't answer. "...I know that look."

"What look?" He asked not looking at blonde.

"The look of someone who's battling emotions, one's he doesn't want to feel...I've been there, more times than I'll admit." The savior explained. Still he said nothing.

"Neal..."

Bae closed his eyes, for a moment, then opened them. "It's my father's birthday."

Silence.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the look on her face, under different circumstances, it would have been hilarious. "Wow... I didn't even know he had a birthday."

"Of course he has a birthday!" He suddenly snapped, surprising himself. Where did that come from? "When I was a kid, I would make his birthday a big deal. I'd be more happy about this day then he would be. And after I came here... when this day would roll around- It hurt. So I made myself forget what this day meant. And it worked, until..."

"Until you saw him back in New York, then you came here. And now you remember what this day means."

Bae nodded. "And all those feelings I pushed away, are back and I don't know why. I mean, I actually want to celebrate his birthday. Give him a gift. And _that _is what's confusing me. Why do I? After what he did? Letting me go? Choosing magic over me?"

"Well, you saw what he was like when he talked to Belle-"

"He was dying, who wouldn't act like that?"

"You seemed to forgive him kind of quickly. What does that tell you?"

Bae didn't answer, he couldn't answer. Because he knew it was true, and he didn't want it to be. Unfortunately Emma said it for him. "It says that you still care."

He inhaled sharply, and nodded. He stood up and walked away. "Where are you going?" Emma called to him.

"To be nice to my father for once... At least for today." Baelfire replied.

...

...

_C'mon Neal, just go inside, drop the gift off and leave. Simple. _Bae told himself as he stood a crossed the street from his Papa's shop. Why was he so nervous? This was starting to get ridiculous! He crossed the street and opened the door.

_DING DING! _ the bell range.

_Damn that bell! _He cursed in his head. Bae ran over and placed the present on the table, turned around and-

"Bae?"

Crap. He stood there, not moving. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. "What are you doing here?" Rumple asked. Baelfire turned his head just enough to see his father walk over to the table. "What's this?" came his question.

"I don't suppose..." He paused rubbing his neck, awkwardly. "You know what today is, do you?" turning to see his father's baffled face. "It's Sunday the-" he trailed off, as if remembering something, the Dark One looked at the ground. "I'd forgotten." Rumple said with a small laugh.

"You always did." Bae said huffing out a tiny laugh. Which was true, his Papa would always forget about his birthday, it'd be younger Baelfire who'd have to remind him. Rumple looked at the present. "Is this?"

"Yeah." He answered

Silence. Nothing but the sound of Rumple opening his gift. He took it in his hands, Bae could see tears forming in his eyes. He looked away. Then almost immediately he felt arms wrap around him. "Oh, Bae!" His Papa cried hugging him close, running a hand through his hair.

Bae laughed, smiling as he returned the embrace, his grip almost matched Rumple's, like he also needed, wanted a hug from him. "Bae! My lovely, beautiful Bae!"

"Yeah..." Baelfire said his voice suddenly hoarse. "I knew this was coming.." His father let go, looking into his eyes, tears still fell down his cheeks.

"Thank you, son." Rumple said gratefully. Cupping Bae's cheeks with his hands, and the motion was so familiar and comforting that Bae leaned into his Papa's touch, closing his eyes and smiled, he wasn't afraid to admit that as angry as he was at the Dark One, he missed his father more during those lonely time on his own, he missed his hugs, he missed him calling him 'his beautiful, Bae', he missed the way his father would cup his cheeks, he missed the way he looked at Bae, how he loved him, how proud he was of Bae. He missed everything about this man crying in front of him.

And though he will always be hurt by what he did, and probably won't trust him or believe he's changed.

"Happy Birthday, Papa." Bae announced happily and honestly.

He supposed he can cut his Papa a break on this day...

* * *

AN: SO! Thoughts? I have no idea when Rumple's birthday is in fact I don't even think it's ever mentioned, so I had to make up his birthday! Nevertheless I had fun writing this one! So I hope all you's guys enjoyed it! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Aaaaand back to young Bae!

* * *

"Bae."

He stirred but did not wake. Maybe be imagined it, and rolled onto his back. A hand grabbed the eight year olds shoulder.

"My lovely, sweet Bae."

He groaned, sleepily, squinting his eyes open. "P-Papa?" Baelfire yawned, eyes adjusting to the room, and saw his father's face close to his. "What's wrong?" He immediately asked, worried something had happened or someone had hurt his Papa. But Rumple didn't look injured, or upset, in fact he looked excited, happy, a huge smiled was plastered on his clearly exhausted face.

"Nothing, my boy. I just thought we'd take a day off, because you see son, it's snowing outside." His Papa said happily. But Bae was confused, still in a sleepy state. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"What's snow, Papa?" Bae asked

Rumple only smiled. "Get bundled up and you'll see." pushing the covers off of himself, the eight year old proceeded to get into his warm clothing as his Papa instructed, and then Rumple opened the door and a blast of icy cold wind his Baelfire square in the face, he yelped at the sudden contact, grabbing his father's hand. His Papa squeezed it, reassuring his son and then they both stepped out into the white blanket cover land.

Bae turned in circles as he gazed at everything, it was beautiful, cold his cheeks and nose were probably already red with cold, and it was very quiet. Everything looked so _soft_, like a pillow, it was like you could lay down and take a nap in the white, fluffy looking substance. He exhaled softly, his breathe became visible then disappeared. Bae turned to his father, who was watching him, seeing what his reaction would be, adoration a crossed his face.

"This, Bae." He said gesturing to everything. "Is snow."

"It's beautiful, Papa." Baelfire whispered honestly.

Rumple nodded in agreement. "Ay, that it is." putting a glove covered hand on Bae's shoulder. "I use to play in it all the time befor..." He trailed off for a second. "Well what matters is I had a lot of fun when I did, and you should too."

"How do you _play_? In this stuff? It looks to pretty to touch." The eight year old asked curiously. The crippled man laughed, his smiled grew bigger, he ruffled Bae's brown curls. "Don't worry, son. I'll teach you how, just like I taught you how to spin, but first there is something I have to ask you."

"What is it?" Bae said looking into the man's face.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

The look on Baelfire's face, the confused, no-idea-what-that-means, eye squinting, 'huh?' look he made. Only made his Papa laugh even louder. "What's a snowman?" Bae asked innocently.

Rumple cupped his son's reddened cheeks. "I'll show you."

They then began to roll snow into a big ball. Then when that was done, they did it a second time, only this one wasn't as big as the first. And for a third and final time, this one was the smallest one, which they placed on top of the other two. The two also got a few dry rock's, a carrot, sticks, and a scarf that Bae made himself, making a face, a nose, arms, and a buttons. Soon they had themselves a nice looking man made of snow.

Bae stared at it, fascinated. "This is a snowman?" He asked

His Papa knelt down next to him. "It is, Bae." rubbing his boy's back with his hand.

The eight year old suddenly shivered. The crippled man softly laughed. "And that." Rumple announced. "Mean it's time to go inside and warm up."

Baelfire nodded. "Okay." not arguing , even though he wished he could stay out a little while longer. His Papa stood up and wrapped his arm around his son,

"Papa?" suddenly stopping.

His father looked down. "Hmm?" Bae pressed himself closer to the wool spinner, nuzzling his face in his Papa's stomach, and hugged him. "Thank you... I love you."

Rumple returned the embrace, he held his boy to him, tight and close, placing a kiss on the top of Bae's head. Tears of joy started to form in his eyes. "Anything for you, my boy. I'd do anything for my Bae."

And then they both walked inside...

* * *

AN: This one is shorter, but hey, I told you some of them would be, I know that Bae has probably seen snow many, many times, before he was 8 and after. But let's just pretend that in this he hasn't seen it until age eight? Cool? Cool! So whatcha guys think? I know, I know, I took the line out of the movie "Frozen", I just couldn't help it!

So as always I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,

Remember to REVIEW! I'll see you's awesome ppl in the next chappie!


End file.
